umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger Minecraft Server
The Unterganger Minecraft Server (or shortly UMS) is an invite-only, privately hosted, whitelisted Minecraft server originally set up and ran by Fegelein1906 (YouTuber- DictatorAntics) but now hosted on a private server by RDPIsOnCrack. The server world was created around June 2013. The main focus of the MC world is the Unterganger City built around the original spawn point. The server currently utilises a whitelist, and is only open to the Unterganger community and its fans. While most requests to join the server are accepted, the details are only granted to those who the players consider trusted. The details to connect can be requested from any OP, providing that they agree to keep them non-disclosed. The server currently runs version 1.9 of vanilla Minecraft on the Minecrafted.NET hosting service. procrastinator, later affirmed by RDPIsOnCrack, said that as a general policy, the server will only be running the latest version that is compatible with the latest version of Optifine due to a few players on the server who swear by using it, including himself. Players As of January 2016, RDPIsOnCrack, QuestionTuesdayFTW, and Nerdington are regular players on the server with the most activity. While several players like tudor ( ) and Jawado116 still visit the server occasionally if not often, most of the founding members and players of the original server are no longer active. The entire list of players can be found here. Initially SilverUniverse and Molster had problems connecting to the server, at a time when it's still running on Fegelein1906's machine and connections are through Hamachi. Since the move to a dedicated server, Hamachi is no longer required and players won't have to deal with it again in order to connect. Following the move to a proper server on 22 February 2014 several more were allowed in – tudor and – but were banned after a few hours due to griefing (intentional or not) and evading punishments given by operators. tudor was since unbanned after an appeal, while conversely Kumichi58 was later banned for breaking a server rule. Operators and Owners Operator privilege is given to a select number of users usually based on trust and justifiable reasons. OPs should also regularly check that they're in team OP (refer to the scoreboard). The server uses the team to control entry of new players in the server: they will not be able to get out of the Rules Room if there's no OP (technically, no one on team OP) logged in. Server World To facilitate addressing of locations of builds in the server, the server world can be divided into two regions - the Inner Region and the Outer Region. The Inner Region is composed of 4 square kilometer (around 2200 by 2200 blocks) of terrain generated around the spawn with the older terrain generation. The Outer Region on the other hand are terrain generated after the 1.7.2 update. The chunk border marks the boundary between the two. The regions can be further subdivided into the following regions: The approximate boundaries of the regions are illustrated below: Trivia *Pigs named "Shomronon" can be found roaming around the old part of town (they're mostly spawned by Fegelein1906 and MTM). There was also a small machine called 'Der Daily Shom', placed by MTM near his Victor building but was later moved to the Daily Shom Island. This machine spawns one of such pigs every time the sun rises. It has been relocated to an offshore island however, because of infestation issues. **Automated mob spawning has been banned after the First and Second Server Downtimes, so Der Daily Shom is now inactive. *In the spawn area are command blocks that spawn mobs with interesting configurations (e.g. Minecart-rideable bat, pigs launched to the sky on firework rockets, cows riding bats). These were to test the new /summon command in 1.7.2. The spawn area has since been the central location for command blocks that affect the server as a whole (such as the former permanent daylight device). **The permanent daylight device has since been permanently removed by Molster (but rebuilt by MTM), as it prevents players from taking night-time screenshots and set their own spawn points. Players should now only build temporary circuits when and where they needed it. *When the server went off the grid in February, two players have taken turns to try and host the server with Hamachi after Fegelein1906 willingly gave the server files to said players but were unsuccessful due to bad internet connections. procrastinator later purchased hosting for the server. *On 20 May 2014 Molster added a sacrifice system: 3 chicken kills will grant clear weather. This is mostly intended for non-OPs, and there are plans to expand the system to provide non-invasive and interactive alternatives to the notorious "permanent daylight device". Category:Server Management